


How To Control the Winter Soldier: A Guide By Alexander Pierce

by Shakesqueer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, HYDRA are the worst, I saw this concept in a tumblr post and decided I had to write it, Steve is mentioned, implied stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakesqueer/pseuds/Shakesqueer
Summary: I saw a tumblr post that pointed out that a young Robert Redford (the guy who plays Alexander Pierce) looks weirdly like Steve Rogers in the 40s and I decided that I had to write something based on it. I can’t figure out how to put the post on AO3 but you can see it on my tumblr @roman-writess where I have also posted this.





	How To Control the Winter Soldier: A Guide By Alexander Pierce

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the post that I talked about in the description a few days ago and decided that I had to write something based on it as the idea was just so cool. So here you go, prepare to have your heart ripped out.

"Soldat."

The HYDRA goon stalked into the room containing the Winter Soldier. It was restrained, of course, but the chains were taught from how much it was pulling on them. So the goon stayed as close to the door and as far away from the asset as possible. In behind him walked the trainee. The goon hadn't cared to learn his name. Peters? Phelps? Pierce, that was it. He had joined HYDRA not that long ago, and was training to become one of the handlers for the Winter Soldiers. This was his first time in the room with one, and he stuck to the back wall as much as he could. He was scared, the goon observed. Beads of sweat slowly forming at the edge of his close-cropped blond hair. His hands were shaking slightly, but he had clasped them together in an attempt to hide it. He wouldn't last long, the goon thought. Not many of them did. He'd give Pierce about a week.

The asset was still focused on the goon, but it quickly noticed Pierce. He was still hiding in the shadows by the wall, and somehow it seemed to tense up even more.

"Don't be afraid."

The goon said.

"It can't get out of those chains. Believe me, it's tried."

As if for emphasis, the asset strained once more. The harsh metal of the chain scraping against its left arm, emitting a screech akin to the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Holding back a wince at the awful noise, Alexander Pierce stepped further into the cell, finally emerging from the shadows. Eyes flicking over to the new presence in the room, the soldier stilled, sitting back on its haunches. It cocked its head to the side slightly, studying him, before a single word left his mouth.

"Steve?"

The asset looked confused, it wasn't sure why it had said that. Who was Steve? It didn't know anyone called Steve.

The word was almost too quiet to hear, but the goon's eyes widened as he realised what was happening. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the strong jaw, the uniform. The asset associated those traits with what little about Steve Rogers he could remember, and Pierce happened to fit the bill. Glancing over at Pierce, he could see that the young man had figured out what was happening too, and was unsure of how to respond to this situation. It certainly wasn't covered in what little training he'd been given. He could see Pierce about to protest and quickly made a motion with his hand to say 'Go with it'.

Pierce clamped his mouth shut once again, before regaining his composure and saying,

"Yes, it's me."

The soldier looked relieved, then unsure as to why it was relieved. It didn't know this man. But then, why did he feel so familiar? So comforting?

"I know you."

It said, voice rough from disuse and screaming.

"How do I know you?"

It glanced at the goon, scared that it'd be punished for speaking, as it had been in the past, but its attention was quickly drawn back to Pierce as he spoke once again.

"I'm a friend."

He said, and the asset looked the most relaxed that the goon had ever seen it. It was glad to have a friend. It didn't think it had had one of those before, and a friend sounded like a nice thing to have, especially in a place like this.

"And, as your friend, I'm going to ask you to listen to me and these men. Can you do that?"

The soldier contemplated this for a moment. It had been so long since anyone had asked its opinion on anything. And this man was giving it a choice. He said he was its friend, and friends trust each other. They help each other. At least, it thought so. It had been so long since it had had a friend that it could hardly remember the meaning of the word. But it could remember that it trusted Steve, whoever that was, so it would listen to this man.

"Yes."

A smile broke out across Pierce's face.

"That's wonderful. Now, are you ready for your next mission?"

"Yes."

This time, the goon smiled as well. This kid was going places. He had never seen the soldier obey anyone that willingly before. That would get Pierce far. If his resemblance to Steve Rogers was enough to get the asset to listen to him, then he may be the most powerful man in HYDRA, possibly even the world, as he had the most dangerous weapon on the planet wrapped around his little finger.


End file.
